


Dear Bluebell(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Before the fight with Nadakhan, Cole told Jay of his love, even after his confession was erased from time, Jay can't stop thinking about it
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Podfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Library





	Dear Bluebell(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dear Bluebell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724163) by [BadFeelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/BadFeelin). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6nqczabpfraxgia/Dear_Bluebell.mp3/file)


End file.
